snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Beaufort
Leonardo Gaspard Beaufort (known as Jasper to his British friends and relatives, Gaspard in France, and Leonardo in his written works), is a French-British wizard, who graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2090. He attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons) from first to sixth year, and was a member of Papillonlisse house. Having transferred to Hogwarts as part of an exchange programme, for a chance to experience the school his grandmother attended and to prepare for life at a British muggle university, he was sorted into Ravenclaw house for his seventh and final year of school. Jasper was born in Lyon, France, and currently lives in Kent, England. He joined the British Ministry of Magic in January 2095, and now works as an Unspeakable for the Department of Mysteries, in the Hall of Prophecy. Personality and Key Characteristics Some describe Jasper as mysterious and enigmatic, but really he's just quiet and keeps a lot of thoughts to himself. He has a naturally brooding expression, as he's often deep in thought. Jasper is a self-confessed romantic, and believes in the power of emotions. He has been described as pretentious, mostly by other students he encountered at university and at Hogwarts, but he believes that's a little unfair. He simply likes what he likes and doesn't censor it if others criticise him for it. He is generally quite solitary, but a good friend to the ones he has. Jasper tries not to let negativity rule him but he also knows that there is a point where optimism crosses the border into foolishness. Some of Jasper's main interests have been reading and writing for as long as he can remember. He is an avid reader, mostly of classics, and he writes poetry and songs. He can also play guitar and he sings in his free time, but he has no interest in pursuing music as a career; his dreams in this regard mainly lay in writing and it is an aspiration of his to have an anthology of his work published one day, or perhaps write songs for a music artist. He has had an interest in Divination since learning the fundamentals as a child. Jasper is particularly interested in prophecies; he finds it strange that most people don't ever give them a second thought, as he believes they are so fascinating. He has spent a lot of time since his teenage years reading up on what he could on the subject of prophecies. Interests and Abilities Charms: '''Jasper has shown a natural aptitude in Charms spellwork ever since he was a first year at Beauxbatons. Though he just missed out on the Outstanding grade in his NEWT, this is most likely because of his double workload - at the time of studying for his NEWTs he was also preparing to take several muggle qualifications, which consisted of teaching himself the course topics. In practical terms, Charms come very easy to Jasper, and he also has little trouble with the theory whenever it is relevant. '''Divination: '''Having learned about the fundamentals of Divination in his childhood, Jasper has been interested in the subject since before he even started at school. He does not possess the Sight in any capacity, but he nevertheless excelled in the theory and methodology of Divination while he was at school. While in school he researched Seers and prophecies in his free time, and this is something he continues to do in his adult years. '''Metallurgy: '''Jasper has been studying part time for a degree in Metallurgy since 2096, in an attempt to boost his career skills. While he has not yet mastered the subject, he is currently at an intermediate level of competency. '''Music: '''Jasper has played the guitar and sang since his pre-Beauxbatons days. He did not take formal lessons in either; a family friend taught him how to play guitar, and he would sing whenever he could. He has a fair amount of music talent, but it was never Jasper's ambition to pursue it as a career. '''Writing: '''Since his first rudimentary attempts at writing poems and songs at the age of nine, Jasper has never stopped writing. While he was at Beauxbatons he started to make serious attempts at writing poetry in both French and English, drawing on his knowledge of literature. He also studied English Literature at university which helped him build some extra writing skills, though he now feels this was not necessary. Jasper continues to write songs and poems, though mostly the latter, to this day, and has several dozen notebooks full of writing. His non-work-related goals are to publish an anthology or write a song for a music artist. Given he puts most of his time and effort into his ministry career and part-time study, he feels these goals are unlikely to be achieved, but he has not yet abandoned the ideas. History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Jasper's father, Leonardo Thomas Beaufort, known as Thomas, was a pureblood born in England to an English mother, Madison Beaufort (née James) and a French father, Leonardo Alexandre Beaufort, known as Alexandre. Though he was raised in England, Thomas attended Beauxbatons at his father's insistence. Thomas' younger siblings, Gabriel and Charlotte, were permitted to attend Hogwarts instead. It was at Beauxbatons that Thomas met Isabelle Printemps. Isabelle was muggleborn and a French citizen, and the second in her family to show magical abilities, after her older brother Olivier (who happened to be Thomas' dorm mate). Isabelle and Thomas fell in love while still at school, and married shortly after graduating. They lived together in Lyon, France, but it was years before they decided to have a child. Leonardo Gaspard Beaufort was born in Lyon, France, on 14th February 2072. He was named according to the Beaufort custom of giving the first born son the name Leonardo and referring to them by their middle name. Thus, he was referred to as Gaspard by his French family members, and received the nickname Jasper from his father and paternal grandmother. Jasper was the only child of his parents, and was soft and sensitive at heart from his earliest years. He was also interested in music, poems, and books, and preferred to read about adventures rather than have them himself. Pre-Beauxbatons While Jasper's family lived for the most part in Lyon, they would frequently go to stay with Jasper's paternal grandparents, usually in the summer, winter, and spring holidays. Though he much preferred his own company, Jasper ended up with friends and connections in both France and England. He spent his childhood between these two countries and admired the qualities and the arts of each. Jasper did not attend school for his primary education, his parents instead opting to homeschool him and equip him with the education necessary for when he finally began secondary schooling. Jasper was perfectly happy with this, as it meant he could devote much of his time to reading, playing guitar, and he made his first rudimentary attempts at writing poems and songs when he was around nine. It was during this homeschooling, when Jasper was taught the very basics of Divination, that his fascination for the subject first formed. When Jasper turned eleven, he was given a choice: attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic like both of his parents had done, or go instead to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school his paternal grandmother had attended. His parents did their best to try not to influence his decision, but, though Jasper was curious about what Hogwarts might be like and desperately wanted to see it for himself, his parents' stories of their time at Beauxbatons had long since captivated him and helped him conjure up the best mental images, and so it was the French school of magic that Jasper eventually chose, much to his grandfather's pleasure. Beauxbatons and Hogwarts First Year= '''First Year (2083 - 2084) Upon arriving at Beauxbatons, Jasper was sorted into Papillonlisse with little trouble. He found he fit in well at the school, particularly with his housemates, and made friends very quickly. Jasper quickly discovered he had a talent for Sortilèges (Charms). He had a little more trouble in subjects like Botanique (Herbology) and Potions, as he wasn't interested enough in plants to really appreciate the former, and the latter was too precise and scientific for the way Jasper's mind worked. Preferring not to spend his time on any sports, Jasper instead joined the school's choir and orchestra. He had brought his guitar to school and continued to play, write simple songs, and sing whenever he got the chance. This meant he caught the attention of some of the first and second year girls, but Jasper was, at the time, unconcerned with relationships and romance, and remained largely oblivious. At the end of the school term Jasper's grades were easily good enough to allow him to progress to second year; though he was not at the very top of his classes, his grades were all above average. |-|Second Year= Second Year (2084 - 2085) Jasper's second year was much the same as his first. Now very much settled into his life at Beauxbatons, he continued to do well in school and maintain a good social life. He spent a lot more time reading in his second year, taking as many fiction books out of the library as he could, largely focusing on classics which was unlike a boy of his age, though not terribly out of place among Beauxbatons students. His friends started to call him pretentious, though in a mostly good-natured way. At the end of his second year, Jasper was able to choose his elective subjects that he would begin taking in his third year. He was happy that he would soon be able to officially study Divination, a subject he had been fascinated with since he was very young. Yet again, Jasper finished the year on a high, academically, and his grades were much the same as they had been the previous year. |-|Third Year= Third Year (2085 - 2086) In Jasper's third year he began his elective classes, having chosen Étude des Runes (Ancient Runes), Arithmancie (Arithmancy), and Divination. Though he was under no illusion that he had the Sight, he worked hard at Divination, learning the different topics and methods with ease. Ultimately, his interest lay in that of prophecies, but other than the vaguest offhand mention by his Divination professor in one lesson, the topic was not taught to him at that time. Jasper ended up doing most of his research out of class, though he struggled to find much comprehensive information in terms that he fully understood. It was during his third year that Jasper resumed his hobby of writing poetry; he had in the few preceding years abandoned his basic attempts in favour of writing and singing songs, and he maintained that writing poems and songs were two very different skill sets. Having started to read more French and English poems, both classic and contemporary, Jasper's understanding of literature had broadened, and he found great pleasure in constructing poetry in both of the languages he spoke. When Jasper was not studying or with friends, he was writing either poems or lyrics, or singing the latter while playing his guitar. As the year drew to a close, Jasper sat his end of year exams and once again excelled in Sortilèges and Divination. Though some of his other subjects fell slightly to the wayside, he still did well enough to successfully finish his third year. |-|Fourth Year= Fourth Year (2086 - 2087) In the summer before his fourth year, Jasper took the time to try and obtain as many books on prophecies that he could, including those based on speculation - which, as it turned out, most of them were. He could find very little material on the subject that was geared towards a reader his own age, and much of what he did find treated prophecies as though they were pure myth. Some of the literature mentioned the Salle des Prophéties at the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France and the Hall of Prophecy at the British Ministry of Magic, but he could find even less information regarding these fabled places. Jasper, however, continued researching. He also started collecting memoirs, biographies, and autobiographies of famous Seers. In addition to his research on Seers and prophecies, Jasper's love of poetry and music continued as strong as ever. Once he was back at school for his fourth years, he took to serenading girls around the Beauxbatons grounds with songs he had written. In spite of this, he never actually looked for a relationship with anyone. Over the course of the term, Jasper was frequently found in the extravagant courtyards of Beauxbatons, indulging in his music or writing poetry. His free time was split equally between his devotion to the arts and his fascination with Seers. |-|Fifth Year= Fifth Year (2087 - 2088) In the summer before his fifth year, Jasper realised he needed to make a decision on what direction he wanted to take after graduating from school. His interest in writing and literature was equal to his interest in Divination, and each option as a future career seemed to him to be as big a gamble as the other. Eventually, however, he made the decision to pursue his writing and the study of literature after school. Jasper also decided that he wanted to do this in England, and informed his parents that he intended to transfer to Hogwarts in an exchange programme for his final year of secondary education, to better prepare himself for attending a university in the United Kingdom. His parents were reluctant to accept this and expressed the wish that he would choose a magical career after all of his schooling, but were ultimately supportive of their son's endeavours. They did request that he put a high level of effort into his magical studies so that he might have a back-up plan available. Jasper happily agreed, and so his parents helped put arrangements into place for him to acquire some English muggle qualifications so that he could be accepted into a muggle university in the United Kingdom. At school, Jasper now had even more studying to contend with, thanks to the extra qualifications - A levels in English Literature, Philosophy, and Sociology - that he was pursuing. He was not due to take his muggle exams until his seventh year, but he still had a lot of material to catch up on in that time, and needed to learn it all on his own. As he had made the promise to his parents about keeping up with his magical studies, other pursuits had to be sacrificed, and Jasper's extra research into prophecies and Seers fell by the wayside. He also wrote and sang a lot less than usual, but always found time to read for pleasure. |-|Sixth Year= Sixth Year (2088 - 2089) Jasper's sixth year was rather hectic in terms of workload, as this was the to be the first year of major Beauxbatons examinations, and he was still studying for his muggle subjects at the same time. With all of his classwork, homework, and extra studying, his social life was extremely limited, and he had no time at all for singing, writing, or reading for pleasure. At the same time, Jasper was preparing to say goodbye to Beauxbatons and the friends he had made there, something he knew would be very difficult to face at the end of term. At the end of term, Jasper took his sixth year exams along with the rest of his classmates. Though he would have to wait until the summer to find out his results, he was reasonably confident, particularly in the subjects of Sortilèges and Divination, as he had excelled in both since his first year. With exams out of the way, Jasper said his goodbyes to his school friends. Though he promised to write and keep in touch with the people he was leaving behind, he knew this would be the last he would see of the Beauxbatons palace. |-|Seventh Year= Seventh Year (2089 - 2090) In the summer before his seventh year, Jasper received the results for his sixth year examinations. As expected, he obtained top grades in Sortilèges and Divination, and a mixture of passing grades in his other subjects. He failed Botanique, but was unconcerned by this. His parents were proud of him for achieving such good grades while studying for a whole other set of qualifications at the same time. Jasper officially transferred to Hogwarts that September as part of an exchange programme. Upon arriving at the school, he took part in the sorting ceremony along with a group of mostly first years, but also a few other older transfer students. When he put on the Sorting Hat, it deliberated for just under two minutes between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, before announcing him as the latter. Jasper expected to have a similar experience to what his maternal grandmother had had at the school, and his expectations were largely based on her stories. Hogwarts, however, was not all that he had hoped it would be. Jasper missed the extravagance of Beauxbatons, suffered in the Scottish weather, and, worst of all, his prized possession (a blue stained acoustic guitar with a charmed scintillating fretboard) was stolen. Jasper never recovered his guitar or found out who took it, but he knew it had to be a Ravenclaw boy who had access to his dormitory. This tainted his entire Hogwarts experience, but he nevertheless found things to enjoy around the castle and its grounds. While at Hogwarts, Jasper applied independently to multiple muggle universities, eventually accepting a conditional offer at the University of York to study English Literature. He continued his studies in his muggle subjects in order to obtain the grades he needed for university, while still putting the effort into his magical schooling as a back-up plan, as per the agreement with his parents. Jasper excelled, as he always had done, in Divination, and continued to do well in Charms. Towards the end of the year, Jasper started having doubts about his plans for higher education, but stubbornly pushed those thoughts away and continued on his current course, feeling that it was too late to change his mind and not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction of believing he had changed his mind. He decided that he was just having normal worries about graduating from school, and forged ahead in his plan. He believed that once he was at university and settled in, he would be fine, and his worries would all melt away. In June 2090, Jasper graduated from Hogwarts, having successfully completed his magical education. Post-Hogwarts After graduating from Hogwarts, Jasper spent the summer with his family before receiving the grades of both his muggle qualifications and his NEWTs. Though he had done a little better in his sixth year exams, Jasper was nevertheless pleased with his NEWT results, as were his parents. Most importantly, though, Jasper found out that he had successfully achieved the A*AB grades he needed to get onto his course. Having achieved exactly what was required, Jasper headed off to the University of York to study for a degree in English Literature in September 2090, all the while trying to ignore the nagging feeling that he might be making the wrong choice. He did enjoy himself at university, and loved having the excuse to truly study literature as he had done in the past, but felt all the while that his career progression would be extremely limited and success was far from guaranteed. Jasper's main love was writing, both songs and poetry, and though he studied a creative writing module and did very well on it, he felt he could have pursued this interest without needing to study it at university. By his third and final year he was largely disenchanted with his course, but still graduated in 2093 with a upper second class degree. Now out of university, equipped with a degree he didn't really need and his only work experience having come from working in his university's student union, Jasper was looking for a back-up plan. He had graduated from Hogwarts with good grades, done particularly well in Divination, and had a great interest in Seers and prophecies, so he decided to see where that led him. Jasper moved back to France and, in August 2093, found work as an apprentice for a Seer by the name of Nostradamus D'Olus. Jasper did all manner of work for this D'Olus, including recording his predictions, cleaning his crystal ball and washing his socks. The idea was that he would eventually be there to witness his prophecies and help record them, and that D'Olus would supply Jasper with more knowledge on Seeing and introduce him to someone who could teach him Metallurgy with a view to creating prophecy orbs. However, it soon became clear to Jasper that this "Seer" was a fraud, and so, in December 2093, he informed the authorities and left the man's tutelage. For a few months Jasper had no job, and so went back to live with his family while he got himself back onto his feet, before making the decision to move to Kent, England. He found himself a job as a library assistant for the British Magical Library in London, and worked there from April 2094 to December 2094, with a view to getting a job in the British Ministry of Magic when they started taking applicants for the following year. Jasper applied for a job within the Ministry in December 2094, in the hopes of working in the Hall of Prophecy, and was accepted in at entry level as an Orb Conductor. In September 2096, he began studying part-time at Wizarding University, on the London satellite campus, for a degree in Metallurgy/Metal Charming. He fits this around his job by taking night classes, and is due to graduate in 2101. As Jasper's job is confidential, he withholds any and all details from his family and friends. Family TBA Work History British Ministry of Magic Unspeakable; Orb Conductor (January 2095 - present) British Magical Library Library Assistant (April 2094 - December 2094) Nostradamus D'Olus Seer's Apprentice (August 2093 - December 2093) University of York Student Union Assistant (October 2090 - June 2093) Accolades, Achievements, and Qualifications Sixth Year Exams= |-|NEWTs= |-|Other= * A Level English Literature: A* * A level Philosophy: A * A level Sociology: B * Apparition licence * English Literature degree (Upper Second class) * International Apparition licence Category:Department of Mysteries Category:Unspeakable Category:Class of 2090 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Half-Blood Category:Papillonlisse Category:Alumni Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Wizarding University